1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp driving device, a projector, and a discharge lamp driving method.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-2007-59281 discloses a projector in which in a case where a lamp voltage is less than or equal to a reference voltage, it is determined that the state of a discharge lamp is abnormality.
In the projector described above, the state of the discharge lamp is determined based on only the lamp voltage, that is, an inter-electrode distance. For this reason, the state of the discharge lamp cannot be accurately grasped, and there is a case where the life of the discharge lamp decreases.
Specifically, for example, in the projector described above, it is not possible to detect the thickness of a projection of an electrode tip of the discharge lamp. For this reason, in a case where the lamp voltage is greater than the reference voltage and the projection of the electrode tip is thin, there is a concern that the discharge lamp may rapidly deteriorate due to the projection being missing.